Kidnapped
by HetalianWhovian
Summary: When Romano receives a note telling him that his brother and that Potato Jerk has been kidnapped, he and his husband Spain set out to rescue them. But they only have 12 hours and things don't go to plan. SpaMano and GerIta, maybe more.


_**Hello there! Thank you for reading my fanfiction ! This is the first Hetalia fanfiction I have ever uploaded or written. **_

_**Pairings: GerIta, Spamano and maybe some more in later chapters.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

Italy was bored, he watched the silver pocket watch Germany had given him swing back and forward as he leaned his head on the desk in front of him. Germany had gven him it last week, it was Italys favourite gift and he took it everywhere with him. He had no need to know the time, really, but he loved it all the same. "Germany, I'm bored!" He called, still watching the silver float past his eyes. He wated for Germanys gruff voice to say "Go and watch telivision!" or something else, but he didn't say anything.

"Doitsu?" Italy called, he was beggining to worry. Maybe he was just busy? Or maybe he was watching one of his special movies he forbade Italy from watching? "Doitsu!" Italy called again, still no answer. He put the watch down and turned in his seat, from the gap at the bottom of his door, Italy could see two black boots. He presumed they were Germanys and turned around again. picking up the watch. He heard the door open. "Doitsu! Look! Remember when you gave me this?" He called behind him as he watched it swing again.

"Why don't we play a little game, Italy?"A voice said, it was low, but not like Germanys. Italy didn't question this though and turned around. A pair of hands pushed him onto the floor, as they did this Italy dropped the watch and it smashed on the floor. The unknown hands covered Italy's mouth with a cloth, a strong smell entered Italys nose and he passed out.

_Ve!~_

Germany couldn't see a thing, it was too dark. He could smell metal and feel tight ropes aorund his body. He grunted as he tried to pull himself free, the ropes were too tight. Even tighter than the ones he and his brother could tie. He had no idea where he was, or who was with him. He wasn't gagged, but everytime he yelled he heard nothing but his own voice echoing back. Each time he yelled, though, he only ever said one name. Italy. He sighed, no one was here appart from him. Unless his kidnapper was watching him from somewhere. How did he get kidnapped in the first place? How could he not fight against the kidnapper? Germany was strong, one of the strongest people he knew...

Well, except from his brother.

That word kept appearng in Germanys head. Brother. Could it be...? No, Prussia would never do anything like that. He had no reason to. But then again... Only Prussia knew Germanys weakness in fighting, only Prussia was stronger than Germany. But Germany refused to believe it was him.

He was starting to get thirsty, and cold, very cold. It must have been hours before he heard a slight noise. Footsteps. Approaching fast. Breathing. From two people?

"Who goes there?" Germany asked. No reply. He heard a chair getting dragged next to him and a thud as someone else was dropped into the chair and tied up. "i said who goes there?" Germany yelled. He heard a low chuckle in the darkness and the footsteps faded. Germany thought he was aaone again until he heard the snap of a light switch and seen his kinapper leaning over the chair next to him. Leaning over.. Italy!

"Doitsu?" Italy questioned.

"Kesesesesese!" He heard Prussia chuckle.

"No," Germany muttered. "I refuse to believe this."

_Ve~!_

"Doitsu!" Italy cheered happily, "You're here! And look! Prussia's here to save us!" He added, oblivious.

"No," said Germany, "He's the one who brought us here."

"Quite stupid, isn't he?" Prussia said, laughing. Germany glared at him. "Oh, don't worry, brother." Prussia said as if talking to a child, "I didn't kidnap you both to hurt you, it's to hurt that idiot, Romano."

"No!" Italy cried, "Not Fratello!"

"And you suppose Romano will risk his life to save me?" Germany asked, resulting in even more laughter from Prussia.

"No, of course not. I kidnapped you because you would save Italy first, silly!" Prussia giggled like a child.

"And how do you suppose Romano will find you? How will he even know that Italy has been taken?"

"I wrote to him, obviously!"

_Ve~!_

_**I hope you enjoyed that c: I'm working on chapter 2 right now, I'm sorry this chapter was so short, my phone died before I could copy down the rest of it so the en of chapter 1 is in chapter 2, whoops. But anyway, please review!**_


End file.
